micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Forum talk:Anti-Wikipedia Alliance
I want to be a part of the Alliance!!! Gomezbuster 23:48, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Admin Notice Hi guys and gals, I'm not here to ban you all or anything like that, don't worry! :) Firstly, this isn't an article, so I'm going to be moving this page soon enough and replacing it with a brief summary of the Alliance factually - a redirect will be left behind. I'll be moving it to the Forum space, which means you can use either the main page or the talk page to chat about this little project of yours - its entirely up to you. All of the content will be left intact when I move it, don't worry! Its simply for indexing purposes and to make things easier for you all. But as an Administrator I must offer a word of caution to you all. So far I see absolutely nothing wrong with this project (though it wouldn't be right for me to publically support or go against you or your goals). I realise you're all passionate about this issue and that most of you will go about achieving your objectives in a fair, responsible way. Still, I do need to make it perfectly clear that we can not tolerate any discussion about taking action against specific Wikipedia users, any discussion promoting abuse of Wikipedia in the form of vandalism (your plan to create articles en masse doesn't count as vandalism last time I checked - just an unfortunate coincidence ;) or other activities that we wouldn't stand for at MicroWiki and so on. So please, just make sure this Alliance doesn't get over-zealous and out of control, all right? I'm quite happy to allow this project to go on here unless Wikia objects or things do get out of hand. Everything you're doing so far is absolutely fine. Just keep it within our own rules and the Wikia rules! ptrcancer (Admin) 17:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) New Europe The Empire of New Europe would like to join.--New Euro Emperor 23:54, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Landashir'n Participation. Of course, Landashir would like to help. I am sick with their need for citations for every bleeding fact, I'M THEIR CITATION! Let's stop their need for a 3rd Party resource, because we know we will never get one. A 3rd Party resource does not state our existence! A1 The Most Glorious People's Republic of A1 would like to join. We are sick of these evil capitalist corporations continuously suppressing our micronations! A-One 08:47, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Kleinland Kleinland shall join the alliance. Kleinland's wikipedia page was deleted because it was '' inappropriate. See the deletion notice here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_talk:Custardmite77" --Kleinland 17:08, October 21, 2009 (UTC)--17:08, October 21, 2009 (UTC)17:08, October 21, 2009 (UTC)~~ Flandrensis We already tried it 3 times... They don't understand anything about micronations! the only way to be accept on Wikipedia is if you can prove that your micronations are published in official media like newspapers or television. But I am tired of the behavior of those admins, so Flandrensis will join! Timonia It seems we have created enough buzz to have already successfully won 1 battle. Wikipedia has spies infiltrating the web in fear. Their fear and acknowledgement of us is a huge step for all micronations everywhere. Congratulations in winning the first battle. We are officially recognized! From Wikipedia: "Timonia's Secretary of War may want to discuss with Tim the dangers of leaking information about future military actions... NPP, you have 3 weeks to prepare for battle. --Onorem♠Dil 01:26, 21 October 2009 (UTC)" Austenasia The Empire of Austenasia would be happy to help. We have tried to create an article, with citations and references to THREE reliable independent sources, none of them published by ourselves, two of them being articles from major newspapers (the UK's Guardian and Italy's City). Our article was removed simply because it had been removed before, when there weren't as many reliable references. I lodged a complaint with numerous administrators, but none of them seemed to even care. In my opinion, most Wikipedia administrators (NOT MicroWiki ^.^) seem to be completely disrespectful and self-important, and not even willing to discuss anything. Many go by a policy of their word being law, no matter how much you prove them wrong. Let us rise against the tyranny of the Wikipedia admins! Siaconian Participation I desire partisipation in this uprising, if I may?! President Hogan 11:11, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes...No wait... But... I happen to agree with all of you: Wikipedia unfortunately asks for a "third party" that eventually confirms the existance of the said micronation. I think of this manner as something very hard to achieve for micronations, but there's something true in what they do. Indeed, what they basically ask is "more than a simple proof of existance" which sometimes should be used on MicroWiki aswell. Having worked with ptrcancer by checking several MicroWiki article, I noticed a lot of micronations that do not have a sort of "source" that basically proves that they exist in some sort. In this way, people could claim to have a micronation even if they don't even have a territory. This is why I try in most ways possible to leave links or references to articles, in a way to actually prove that my stuff is based on "existing people/entities" and it is something that I advice to everyone. It does not have to be pictures, at all: taking ptrcancer's example, Erusia provides official websites, webnews links and other pages outside MicroWiki that claim that what it's written on the article did actually occur. Now, my post here was not made to say "Wikipedia has the right to kick you out" or just to piss you off, but instead "How can they accept you if some of us don't even have a website". I think we should all start with creating a websource to our MicroWiki articles first, and then, protest against the Wikipedia admins. Why am I saying this ? Let's think about it: How do you prove to an employer that you're ready to become his employee ? You show him a diploma, a ceritificate, or just your documents. Now, if you don't show him anything, he might believe what you say, but he'll never be able to check if what you're saying is true or false (or he simply might just kick you out of the store, but that's another story). --Cajak 13:41, October 26, 2009 (UTC) *As I said above, in the case of Austenasia's article we had two newspaper articles about us and lots of ther reliable third part sources. The administrator still deleted the article, and from his tone it seemed to be merely because he hadn't personally heard of it and didn't want to be proved wrong after I provided so many references. **In that case this is just hypocrisy and egoism. Ask him if his micronation appeared on a newspaper other than the Weekly Newsletter of the American Association of Stamp Collectioners. :P --Cajak 19:54, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Republic of Danvania my wikipedia page was deleted and i would like to join. I suggest we make a website on www.webs.com so we can say whatever we want and keep this on microwikia. if you agree, please send me an email and i can set up the website email me at danny.davis94@gmail.com --Danvania 02:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Republic of Danvania : we should make our own website my wikipedia page was deleted and i would like to join. I suggest we make a website on www.webs.com so we can say whatever we want and keep this on microwikia. if you agree, please send me an email and i can set up the website email me at danny.davis94@gmail.com www.danvania.webs.com --Danvania 02:30, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, Wikipedia doesn't accept 'free domains', such as .webs.com or whatever, but rather 'third-party sources', essentially media outlets and websites and forms of communications other than the ones owned by you. Best of luck. A-One 07:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) what i meant was make our own website to discuss our issue against wikipedia, not to use it as a source, because the adminstator said he might delete this if we say anything bad Danvania 20:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... What if we appear on a micronational source that they accepted ? (like me on the Molossian website, for instance) --Cajak 23:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) * They don't accept the Molossian website as a reference for other micronations, I already tried that :( Austenasia 09:28, November 9, 2009 (UTC) * Oh those Wikipedians are all nasty pieces of work. I don't know how we can get citations for our states. Argh. *sigh* --HRI James II 16:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) * Have any of you considered having someone else add the article, using only details referenced in your independently verifiable sources, rather than making MicroWiki-style articles? It could be that articles are being rejected because not a lot of the information you write is cited; only the micronation itself is. Just a thought! ptrcancer (Admin) 21:29, November 10, 2009 (UTC) IT IS TIME It is November 10th, 2009 at 3:55 PM ET. Today is the day of vengeance! Today is a day that will be celebrated by micronations everywhere! Today is the day of the Micronation! No longer will we stand for injustice and tyranny. The hammer of justice will soon begin to swing! The rise of the micronation has been officially declared! Prepare for battle because it is officially on! "They can take down our posts and insult everything we stand for but they can never take...OUR FREEDOM! Gomezbuster 20:58, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Go Go Go Gomezbuster 00:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Victory I posted! I gave them permission to delete my site. I banned wikipedia (a 3rd rate wannabe encylopedia that will never be a truly acceptable university refference) from Timonia. I stated that we would never be truly deleted. I sent it to several places before being redeleted. I made a statement saying I would never post there again! They are no longer recognized by Timonia! Gomezbuster 01:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) A Message from Patetopia To all nations who took part in this protest, I would like to personally thank each of you for your actions tonight. Although your deeds may not be felt by every Wikipedia user, micronations of the world have sent a message. A message that will not be ignored. You have proven how serious we take this, and for that, I thank you. This day will go down in micronational history, and admired for years to come. Congratulations. Warm regards, President Alex Pate, Republic of Patetopia --Patetopia 02:27, November 11, 2009 (UTC) No longer a part They no longer oppress us. After reading the terms of their service and policies. It is not that we do not exist, just that we are not well known enough to have an article in an encyclopedia. I have dilluted Timonia into Wikipedia and no longer are against them. I am now a part of them. Timonia no longer exists and is only a peaceful entity/user w/i Wikipedia. I was wrong in my action and have found enlightenment and now understand their point of view. Goodbye everyone! Gomezbuster 19:54, November 20, 2009 (UTC) WHAT A TURNCOAT TRAITOR\ danvania SCREW THEM I have been banned from wikipedia twice because i gave them my point of view. they are fascist pigs, they censor free thought, and delete anything that they themselves have not heard of. the administrator have nothing better to do than crush free speech. where is the only place we can freely speak? microwiki. i say we all make wikipedia accounts and attack. attack for free speach. attack for the little known guy. ATTACK FOR FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 LONG LIVE FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Danvania 18:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC)